


chsee maya

by Elisye



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, tfw you've been around so long in this fandom, that you're itching to write about scraped concepts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisye/pseuds/Elisye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Goddesses gone, he is free to roam and observe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chsee maya

**Author's Note:**

> I still remember, vaguely, that concept design of a Khonsur-esque Cog and like years later I'm still curious about what the guy was for.
> 
> title, btw, is Hymmnos for 'transform into magic' bc im a nerd for obscure fandom refs

.

You are...

No one. Someone. Everyone. Anyone.

You.

You haven't looked into a mirror in a while, but you still believe in yourself.

You haven't had a physical form in a while, but you still think you know yourself.

Brown hair and brown eyes - a common person's appearance. You remember an instance where you took on that guise, and allowed yourself to bask in the teachings of the Goddesses, despite knowing what they really think by heart. You never made it to High Priest, but you definitely weren't an apprentice by the end of it all. You still remember the blue and white robes that you always dressed yourself in every morning, the gold embroidery that shimmered at the right angles.

Now, of course, that's long gone. It was so long ago that the temple you took care of is already in ruins, half-powdered rock and sand. You can't say you don't miss it, despite all this time.

You miss a lot of things, now that you think of it.

But it doesn't help to wonder much because the past will never come back - merely repeat, at best. And you are everywhere, in-between each second, present in everyone's absence. Someone like you still can't fight against time, despite your omnipresent nature.

You can only stand back, and watch the world march forward. Things fade and emerge. It's rather peaceful, despite things like wars and fighting and political tensions marring even humanity's inner circles. These are natural things, you figure. It might not be pleasant at times, and perhaps you have a slight bias from giving up a lot - but still.

The world is marching forward, steadily.

It continues moving until Lilith comes back in pieces. 

_A fool's death wish._

But the fool doesn't die outright - he'll die from taking in a power he is never meant to control, but he doesn't die at once. Disappointing is such an understatement. It becomes such a light description for your feelings when you notice the next prominent piece of Lilith to roam this world, however very obliviously. You don't hate that child now, considering how they never had a say in the matter—but _even so._

A part of you has to sigh from frustration at this turn of events. And just when Eve's ideal world was coming into color...

Well. There still isn't anything you can do - you're nothing more than a spiritual consciousness, drifting along the currents of magic in the air, along leylines that everyone has forgotten about. Which might still be a good or bad thing, at this point. 

At least you're good at waiting, you think - and settle down, across time, to watch what may come next.

.


End file.
